


A night more fun

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agender Mordred, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival has to clean up after a crossdressing party at the pub and Mordred stays to "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night more fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for pthon '15. I believe the challenge was Tropesmash 2.0, and I chose pub as a setting (it's locked and they're the only ones there, but. still a pub), friends with benefits and dirty talk + some face fucking. Mordred is agender (dfab) in this fic. This is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes you might spot.

Mordred knew everyone was already there and waiting for him. What he also knew was how to make an entrance.

When he spotted his boyfriend, though, all the lines that he’d rehearsed while making his way to the bar dissipated from his mind.

“What… is this?” he inquired, looking at the glasses set on Percy’s face.

Percival turned to him with a smile, but whatever reply he had froze on his lips when he took in the sight of Mordred. “I could ask you the same,” he said, nodding at Mordred’s frilly dress.

Mordred chuckled and held on to the skirt as he did a half-twirl. “You like it?”

“I…” Percival struggled for a reply.

Mordred bit on his lips before Mithian came to Percy’s rescue.

“I think it’s obvious you’ve left him speechless.” She smiled as she swooped in and wrapped an arm around Mordred’s shoulders. “Which raises another question…”

“How long have you two been sleeping together?” Gwaine finished for her, then groaned when Elena swatted at his arm. “What? It’s clear they’ve been sneaking around, all I want to know is when it started.”

Mordred met Percival’s gaze and smirked. “It’s gonna start tonight, hopefully.” he said in lieu of admitting just how right Gwaine was. The others laughed and Mithian moved away. She raised her hands in the air, indicating just how little she wanted to do with whatever was going on. Mordred sent her an apologetic look before he stepped closer to Percival.

“Really?” Percy chuckled. “The glasses did it for you?”

Mordred smirked. “Lots of things do it for me,” he said as his hands gently squeezed Percival’s arms.

Percival didn’t reply for a moment, his gaze skipping between Mordred’s eyes and his lips. The theme of the party was supposed to be crossdressing, not _Mordred and Percy come out as a couple_ , but Mordred could read a clear _fuck it_ in Percy’s eyes right before he leaned in to kiss him. Mordred giggled into it and wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck, his heels allowing him to do it easily for once.

They separated in time with Merlin and Arthur’s arrival. Arthur stared at them for a moment, then sighed and handed Merlin the drinks he was carrying. He then dug inside the purse hanging on his arm and fished out a crumpled note, which he handed to Gwaine.

Gwaine grinned as he flattened it and waved it at Mordred. “This ought to make the night more fun. Cheers,” he said and turned to order a drink. Mordred shook his head, then looked at Percy when he felt a tug at his waist.

“I’m afraid I’ll be busy later,” Percy said afterwards, loud enough only for Mordred to hear. “Lance’s shift at the bar just started, but he’s leaving early, so I’ll stay to clean up.”

“Oh,” Mordred said. That explained Percy’s lack of costume, at least. “Do you want me to help?”

“Only if you feel like it.”

Mordred nodded. He smiled and pulled Percy closer to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, let’s go and be cute somewhere else,” Elena said and everyone followed her to the booth.

xxx

“Why did you decide to wear a dress?” Percy asked.

“I wear more… masculine clothing usually, so I decided it was appropriate. And it’s pretty.” Mordred shrugged. “I’d wear skirts more often, but my thighs are thicker so I always need to have something underneath. It’s too much of a bother sometimes.”

Percy looked down to where Mordred was seated halfway onto his lap. “Are those tights?” he asked quietly, his hand caressing the soft fabric above Mordred’s knee where the dress had ridden up.

“Stockings,” Mordred said. “They’re more like socks,” he explained when Percy didn’t reply.

Percy hummed. He didn’t look up when his fingers slipped further up and under the hem they found. “So you won’t have to take them off.”

“Fuck, Percy,” Mordred whispered. He squirmed and looked around to make sure there was no one else left in the pub. He squeezed his thighs once to show Percy his touch was most welcome.

“Wanna eat you out,” Percy whispered in his ear. Mordred felt a single finger brush over his underwear only for a second. “Fuck,” Percy whispered.

Mordred whimpered when Percy gently bit on his throat and sucked, more fingers joining the first and massaging Mordred’s clit over his underwear. “Been wet since I saw you tonight,” he admitted quietly.

Percy pulled away to look at him, confused. “I’m not even in costume.”

Mordred smirked and nudged Percy’s glasses with his nose before kissing his cheek. “You don’t have to take them off.”

Percy chuckled. “I just got them, babe. Should we really risk them?”

Mordred let out an exaggerated sigh and shifted until he was straddling Percy. “I suppose I can live,” he said and carefully pulled Percy’s glasses away. He set them aside and turned back to Percy for a kiss.

Percy pulled him closer and moaned into it. “I’m so glad Lance decided to bail and leave me to clean up,” he whispered in-between kisses.

Mordred laughed. “Some cleaning we’re gonna do.” He lifted the skirt until he could grind down on Percy and _feel_ it, but then he realised why that was a bad idea. He made to pull away, but Percival kept him in place with his hands on Mordred’s waist. “Baby, I’m gonna get you wet,” Mordred whispered, mortified almost. Percy just groaned again and pulled him down. Mordred whimpered and guided Percival’s lips to his neck, rode him through the rough denim of his jeans. He wanted to rip them off, take Percy’s cock and—

Percy held him tight and lifted him up, then promptly set him on the table. Mordred moaned when he felt Percy’s hands slide underneath his dress; Mordred had no idea when that had become a _thing_ for him but the sheer fucking _strength_ Percy possessed was enough to leave him a mess. He moaned and returned every rough kiss of Percy’s, his hands struggling between getting Percy out of his shirt and keeping every inch of him as close to himself as possible.

“Fuck,” Mordred whispered. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Can I?” Percy asked quietly.

“Fuck me?”

“Well…” Percy said. One of his hands slipped to the front of Mordred’s panties and he bit on Mordred’s ear, letting out a soft moan.

Mordred thought he could ride Percy’s hand then and there, but he somehow managed to nod frantically and pull off his underwear with Percy’s help. He thought he’d twist around to the edge of the table that pointed outside of the booth, but instead Percy just sat back on the bench and looked up at him. Mordred whimpered and slid further, then toed off his shoes and let his legs frame Percy as he searched for stability. Percy glanced up at Mordred before he lifted up the dress, then settled between his thighs.

Mordred had no idea whether Percy had done this before, but he didn’t seem to bring a single bit of his usual shyness into it. Mordred could hear his groans under his own, and he reveled in the way Percy pushed against him and held him down whenever Mordred threatened to slip away.

When he pushed past Mordred’s lips and licked inside, Mordred couldn’t help but place a hand on Percy’s head and hold him in place for a moment. When Percy replied by moaning and raising a hand to place upon Mordred’s and push down, Mordred whimpered and raised his hips once. It was easy to set a rhythm then, fuck Percy’s face until he came moaning his name.

Mordred grinned as he licked his taste off Percy’s lips, imagining Gwaine’s face if he were to find out what exactly he was missing.


End file.
